


Consensual

by WillowClemson



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson/pseuds/WillowClemson
Summary: Just a fun poem.
Kudos: 3





	Consensual

Fucking fuckity, fuck  
Your cock's so nice to suck  
The clock strikes nine  
And you pound in time  
My hips, they bend and buck.

Fucking fuckity, fuck  
Screw social constructs  
My principal,  
You're invincible  
You love my student conduct.

Fucking fuckity, fuck  
I love when you instruct  
Bent over your desk  
No thong, bare chest  
At my waist, my skirt is rucked.

Fucking fuckity, fuck  
That girl's shirt is untucked.  
Could you be  
Cheating on me?  
You couldn't, no, you schmuck!

Fucking fuckity, fuck  
You think I'm here to fuck  
But you slap my ass  
"Go back to class"  
Out of your office, I snuck.

Fucking fuckity, fuck  
In your files I've stuck  
Lovely picture of me  
Exposed indelicately  
The cops will love this muck.

Fucking fuckity, fuck!  
You see me by the black and white truck  
This was a pass/fail  
And you're going to jail  
With me as prime witness, good luck.


End file.
